


Spiteful Pining in the Mountains

by LemonadeRaid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bird Anatomy, Cloaca, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey Dynamics, Revalink - Freeform, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top Revali, Unresolved Romantic Tension, lots of teasing, painstakingly long foreplay, some mild degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeRaid/pseuds/LemonadeRaid
Summary: Revali and Link find themselves alone together in a small, comfortable cabin during a cold Hebra's night, with unresolved tensions and a desire for their rivalry to truly blossom.





	Spiteful Pining in the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we fucking love revalink!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! i haven't written a smut fic in a very long time, let alone posted any - i did the very best i could on this, and i hope it turned out just right! i hope that i can write more botw fanfiction in the future, i have so many ideas. but for now, take this egregiously long and gay fic!

Their eyes had been locked for quite some time.

Link was being infuriating again.

Now, of all times, the boy was positively lagging with every movement he made. He kept a solid stance, blue eyes wide open and gazing straight ahead. Piercing. His body was anchored forward, though slightly off-balance from the way his legs were positioned. He would have comically collapsed in on himself by now had it not been for his hands pressed adeptly against the wall; supported by strong arms.

Link kept his boots firmly planted against the ground, with his chest arched out and eyes continuously locked into that intense stare. It was almost as if the little Hylian was making an extremely conscious effort to keep himself completely focused, his "companion" mused internally.

The position was a little awkward, in truth, but the knight chose to ignore it.

His lips were pulled into a tight, straight line. It wasn't often that others could properly sense his feelings through his facial expressions. Thankfully, this was very much his intention, and it was an art he'd seemed to perfectly master by now; years of eluding people's best guesses as to his mood - much to his own satisfaction.

However, while Link's face alone may not have given off a reliable way to guess what he was thinking, Revali had long since learned how to study several of his mannerisms in order to gage his mood. He had to know what Link was feeling, he ached to know - so he'd taught himself how to figure it out.

Observation was one of _his_ special talents.

Yet this time, it was easy. It was ingrained into the way Link's body had moved; his overall tensity, the stages of his facial expression, and where his hands were right now. It was visible in how his eyebrows were angled and how tight together his lips were, and the size of his eyes - right down to the pupils themselves.

Revali, once in a while, felt a great sense of pride in himself that he'd managed to "crack the code" of this boy. Rito were observant creatures, yet he didn't know of any others that could particularly suss out the princess' knight, let alone do it accurately.

Right now, Revali observed to himself, Link was feeling...intense. It was no surprise.

The Rito chuckled, green eyes gazing down with skepticism at the short Hylian before him. Here he was, foolishly thinking he could hold the Great Rito Champion up against a wall as if he were some sort of prey.

Laughable.

Link's hands were presently positioned on either side of his much taller companion. His body remained arched forward, but his chest had long since moved a bit away from Revali's. Though the initial shove against the wall had wound up with them being chest-to-chest at one point, Revali knew the shorter boy had moved back a little because he was - almost adorably - nervous. How charming.

Even if Link didn't want to admit it to himself at all, it was funny to the winged champion that some "Hero of Hyrule" was hesitating about doing so much as touching chests with him. Link had been the one to instigate the wall-pinning in the first place, after all, why not go all the way with it?

Revali scoffed once he was able to focus on literally anything else but Link's face.

"Why, boy, whatever's the matter with you?" he asked in a teasing manner, smile forming. His eyebrow lifted slightly.

As expected, Link didn't answer, but he exhaled in an irritated sort of way.

The Rito chuckled a bit, noticing the boy's refusal to change his facial expression - aside from his jaw moving slightly to grit his teeth - which Revali most _definitely_ noticed.

"What, are you angry at me or something? Cat got your tongue? I don't recall doing anything to start this."

Silence.

"You're the one who decided it was appropriate to approach me like you were looking for a fight. What in the world did I do? Tch. And then you just decide to pin me here? That's awful rude. It's probably a very filthy wall," he rambled in protest as he stood straighter, not once letting Link's striking blue eyes out of his sight.

The knight didn't move, and kept his hands firmly on either side of the champion.

Fire from the nearby wood stove was burning strong, and crackling fairly persistently. It had brought a calming atmosphere to the desolate, yet quaint little cabin in the moments prior to this. It might even have lulled either of the boys off to sleep eventually, if given the chance to - considering their tiresome trek up the mountains had taken virtually an entire day to accomplish.

The journey had very much drained them, so they'd spent a lot of the night sitting in the cabin in silence, too tired to really focus on making dinner. Revali could have just flown here alone, but it was insisted upon that the two of them stick together, and the two of them very well knew that Link would have been at least an hour behind had Revali gotten a head start like that.

But the cabin had proved to soothe their chilly bodies and overactive minds. They never knew when, or if, an unexpected enemy was going to lunge at them; so the two had been keeping a very careful eye for monsters on their way up here. Their hyper-awareness had proved to be unfruitful, yet it was exhausting to keep their senses as alert as possible for that length of time. They weren't exactly worried about the possibility of having to fight, but had been well aware that it was better safe than sorry.

Right now, they could relax. The two had settled comfortably into the cabin the moment they'd got there, and Link had quickly taken advantage of the vacant fireplace. As soon as the single-room cabin had warmed up some, the calmness of the night began to set in. It was almost enough to put them both to sleep.

But Link wasn't going to let the quietude slide, apparently.

The shove that had started all this made the both of them instantly lose any sense of exhaustion they'd had moments prior.

"...Link? What's the matter with you?" Revali pressed, keeping the soft, yet confident smile on his beak.

Link huffed quietly, flexing his fingers against the wall slightly. He clearly thought Revali wouldn't notice that movement.

Foolish.

The knight jumped a bit when, the next thing he knew, a beak had pressed itself against his shoulder.

"You're being impossible, you know."

The boy huffed in reply, staring ahead at the wall - forcing his eyes not to take even a single glance over Revali's exposed neck - as he tried to adjust to the sudden contact. He felt the taller one's wings start to maneuver around his waist, and draw him in close.

Before he knew it, their chests were together again.

But this time, it was more like their whole bodies were together.

Link felt his arms go limp at his sides. His chin was resting up on Revali's shoulder before he fully registered what was even happening, and he felt his following exhale come out a bit shaky.

Revali kept his beak buried in Link's shoulder, navy feathers lightly brushing along the Hylian's cheek as the two of them stood together in the semi darkness. The cabin was only illuminated by the soothing fire, and a small lamp across the room sitting at a modest-sized desk.

In other words, it was a bit dark - not that either of the boys minded.

Link was beginning to feel his muscles become less and less tense as Revali held him, his eyes soon fluttering partway shut as he focused on the feeling of the Rito's beak against his pale skin. He noticed Revali's wings closing in more and more around him, but didn't protest this at all - instead feeling himself practically melt against him.

"If you were tense, you could have just said so."

The lull of Revali's calm voice almost made Link miss what he was saying entirely. The boy blinked a couple of times before his words set in, and upon processing them, he gave a defiant huff. This was interpreted by the bird as a "whatever", or something similar.

"Hmph. I'm sure I could quell your nervousness - or any anxieties you may be having, really." the Rito's light voice continued to speak in reply, making Link almost shudder.

Before the Hylian knew what was happening, he was suddenly the one against the wall. He felt his arms being pushed away from his sides and up his body slowly.

His blue eyes weren't sure what to even look at for quite some time. They were downcast, and darting all over the floor frantically - in search of anything to focus on so he didn't have to think about...whatever this was.

Link's wrists came to rest just a bit beside his own head, held there by the strong, but somehow still delicate, wings of his companion. He felt Revali's fluffy cheek press up against his own, and the tip of his beak came to rest where the Hylian's shoulder met his neck.

"I hate you."

There was a moment of silence before the knight's face reddened, his hips moving a bit to the side involuntarily as he adjusted to the closeness of the other champion, and the change of atmosphere in the room.

"Mm," he mumbled after a bit, in acknowledgement of his rival's words.

Revali's mouth had apparently opened slightly during all of this. The Hylian felt warm breaths against his shoulder, and his pointy ears quickly picked up on the little panting sounds the bird was making after he felt the moisture on his skin. The breaths were soft, and full of all sorts of emotions that Link couldn't process.

"Are you still nervous?" the bird asked after a moment, breathing evening out again as he spoke. Link didn't respond, prompting Revali to draw his own head back a bit and stare Link in the eye.

Link felt his jaw clench for about five reasons - his companion's ensuing chuckles gave him six. He felt his breath begin to get shallow, and his legs felt tingly all over suddenly. It was as if they were struggling to keep the boy from going limp all at once.

Revali's wings wound tight around the Hylian's waist, a gentle smirk appearing on his beak and a chuckle signaling his confidence. He leaned back to Link's ear, voice soft and buttery as he mumbled...something. Link had long since spaced out, and didn't entirely catch what he had said.

But he didn't have to.

The bird's following action was to tear Link away from the wall, holding him as close as ever, and step back a few paces. The two stopped a place that wasn't exactly in the center of the small room, but it was close. The illumination of the fire made their faces and bodies appear far more defined than they had been in the dim corner.

Their eyes met. Both were like prettiest shining jewels the other had seen. Revali's first thought was to acknowledge this out loud, making a softspoken comment to Link about just how disgusting he found his eyes.

The boy lifted an eyebrow as if to point out "that's a weird thing to say". Revali didn't particularly disagree, but he really didn't have the focus to make more eloquent commentary right now. Yes, there were far more "disgusting" things about this Hylian, but the names of various body parts escaped him completely right now.

The time spent staring into each other's eyes was relatively short, but felt like an eternity to them both. It wasn't long at all, though, before the taller one's expression began to shift. His thick eyebrow feathers lowered, and a frown became apparent.

"Little weasel...I loathe everything about you."

The blonde bit his lip to keep from emoting, slowly reaching down. He gently took Revali's hips in his strong hands, giving them a firm squeeze. This earned him a rather satisfying grunt, though he got the impression that his partner had really struggled not to make a louder noise.

"Ggh, goddess- damn you, Link-"

Revali had begun twitching a bit, and his expression of surprise and embarrassment swiftly turned back into one of rage - though far more intense than before.

Link's back hit the bed before he had time to think straight.

The beak of his assailant had already begun to pluck at his clothes, being ungodly quick and sloppy about its eager pulling. It was laughable how desperate his champion was, Link mused to himself as he sighed and reached up to play with Revali's braids. One hand began twisting and combing through them gently, while the other hand busied itself with stroking his head feathers.

Revali soon pulled his beak away from his futile attempt to get Link's tunic off his body, realizing he couldn't keep a good grip on the fabric to save his life. He pouted for a few moments before lifting his eyes to meet Link's.

"...Undress yourself, 'hero'," said Revali.

The feathered champion wasn't too pleased with the grin he got in reply. He was about to snap at the boy angrily when Link sat up a bit, scooting away and starting to undo his utility belt. It took him no time at all to get it off his body and away, throwing it off the bed. It landed on top of other clothing - much warmer garments that Link had worn when trekking up the peak earlier - that lay in a heap on the wooden floor. The boy had long since changed back into his usual blue tunic and trousers since arriving at the cabin, choosing to leave off his gloves and arm guards for simplicity's sake because he was inside.

Link, eager to comply, removed his blue tunic in a nonchalant sort of way. He was undressing so...casually - so _irritatingly_ slowly - that Revali found himself twitching with disgust.

"if you're going to be slow about it, at least give me a show."

Link only had his off-white undershirt (and trousers) still on when Revali finished grumbling out his complaint. The boy turned to him, thin lips curling slightly upwards into a smirk. He leaned back, resting his hands behind himself both as a means of support and as a means of showing Revali his body. Though he wasn't fully undressed yet, oh goddess his undershirt was so snug against his body. To boot, it had a lower collar than Revali had initially realized.

Link was skinny, yes, but strongly defined in certain places. He had arm muscles that looked firm, and the slope of his neck led down into his toned shoulders gracefully. The boy possessed very visible collarbones through his shirt; something that had gone entirely unnoticed until now by the flustered Rito. He was sure to make a mental note of them.

Link had a rather strong looking chest for it being small. His body thinned out into a small torso, and his hips were far more shapely than other male Hylians that Revali had glanced at over the years.

The Rito could see much more of his boy like this, and Link was letting him take it in. He knew that. Revali seemed to not have even noticed the long silence. He was caught up in observing and admiring. The look on his face said it all.

Little did he know that Link was staring at him, too.

Even though Link could see much more of Revali's body all the time, comparatively, since the Rito didn't cover their entire bodies with their style of clothing, getting to see Revali up close was a very different experience. Link noticed immediately how long his neck was, and the prominent muscles in the upper parts of his arms where his shoulders sloped down and gradually became more and more thickly feathered, until they fanned out into his signature beautiful navy wings.

Link took special notice of the champion's body shape under his layered outfit. Since he'd removed his scarf a while prior to the confrontation, the boy was focusing on the parts of him that were usually more obscured by the garment, namely his neck and chest area. He had a little bit of metal plating on his chest and back that was held in place by thick leather straps that wound over and under his shoulders, which could quickly be undone in much the same way a belt would.

Revali actually had quite a few of those leather straps over his clothing to hold everything in place, Link noted to himself, admittedly letting the thought of his champion's body with only those secured straps drift through his mind.

When the knight's eyes lifted to meet Revali's once more, and the two of them drew in a deep breath; synced perfectly. Tensity set in for a moment, though far more visible on Revali's end. He had noticed Link eyeing him, and felt a funny sensation in his spine throughout the time the hero had spent inspecting him.

Link sighed silently. He reached over as far as his arm could stretch, just barely making it to his partner's cheek, and immediately pressing his palm against it. His thumb began rubbing slowly over the winged champion's short, fluffy cheek feathers. They were quite possibly the softest ones anywhere on his body, Link quickly learned. His strokes were delicate.

Revali held his gaze with the Hylian, leaning into his large, warm hand softly. He let a warm hum escape, eyelids twitching ever so slightly. The bird leaned forward without really realizing it, feeling his body lull closer toward Link's until he was leaning over so far that he had to put his wings on the bed to support himself. He did just that, and let himself stare into Link's eyes as the boy's warm hand pet his cheek.

They spent what seemed like a long time in a state of quiet observation, staring at each other with calm eyes that seemed to hold a sense of trust in them.

Then they were undressing again, but not bothering with each other this time. It was no time at all before Link had thrown off all his clothes, including his boxers. Revali had a bit more trouble simply tossing everything on his body off the bed in a matter of moments, but he was shortly able to undo all of the leather straps securing his clothes to his body, and the rest was a piece of cake.

When he slid out of everything, he turned back to Link and shifted close, unable to really focus anywhere in particular immediately. He hadn't particularly noticed just how fast his partner was able to undress, but now that he saw all of him, he had...no idea where to look.

Much the same was happening for Link. He immediately took note of Revali's long torso and white stomach, and the way his blue feathers spread at the base of his hips before leading into the soft, far more thin and downy feathers of his legs. He wasn't sure where he should touch his beautiful boy first.

He barely got through looking the Rito over when Revali was at his neck again, with his beak, although this time he had started biting him. Link felt his toes curl and a lump caught in his throat as the sharp black point of his rival's yellow beak kneaded and nipped at his skin. Link's hands almost instinctively flew up Revali's body and came to press against his strong feathered chest, frozen in place as he was bitten and nudged like twitching prey.

"You haven't enough marks from me on your terrible body," breathed Link's foe, shuddering as he snapped at the pale skin, "everywhere I look, I can see scratches from the claws of Bokoblins or long slices from the edge of a sword, but I don't see a single mark on you from me."

Link's back hit the bed, and Revali's mouth was instantly at his ear.

"Do you not realize how angry that makes me? How badly it makes my loins ache that such a desirable boy is going around Hyrule getting himself all torn apart by monsters? Or how other people, indeed, could be leaving their pathetic marks on my _prey_?"

He bit the tip of Link's ear when he finished speaking, shuddering as the boy whined out pitifully beneath him. He let a confident growl escape his jowls, wings positioning themselves on Link's squirming sides until Revali released Link's ear, head drawing back so he could get a better look at his face.

Link was entirely red, and his eyebrows were twitching in an out of a delightful look of submission and embarrassment. Revali groaned from the sight of him, feeling the muscles in his tail feathers stiffen up against his back. He didn't wait any longer before moving to Link's other ear, earning him more loud whines and pants of desperation. Revali's biggest lesson of the night was that a Hylian's ears were the most sensitive part of his whole body, and what a treat it was.

Link's hands, curled into fists, were firmly placed on Revali's chest. The more used to the position he was becoming, the more his hands began to unclench themselves. Once Revali moved his bites to the boy's neck and transitioned them into nibbles, Link was able to regain control of his muscles and immediately dragged them down to let them feel over the top's long torso. He nearly felt his eyes roll back at the low, pleasured hum next to his ear.

"Oh, dear, you're being handsy now~? Whatever am I supposed to do about that?" hummed the confident voice. Link chose to ignore the teasing and kept his steady rubbing motions gracefully running through the soft feathers in front of him, all the way up and down his chest and stomach...until he was bored.

With flippant disregard for Revali's intention of drawing out the touching, Link reached his large hand down the body of his rival, taking his middle finger and reaching it up to touch a very sensitive part of him. A loud exhale punched its way out.

Link allowed himself to chuckle. He had long since discovered that Rito, both male and female, possessed cloacas, which were essentially a far more simplified version of the female genitals he knew about; at least in his mind. He interpreted the few things he'd come to know about the cloaca into the reasonable assessment of "it's basically a more compact pussy"

That alone was enough to help him feel confident, something he'd been sorely lacking until now. His finger traced and touched at what he figured would be the most sensitive place.

"A-ah, Link- yes...oh, yes~" Revali cooed out, whining and focusing all his energy on keeping his hips from jerking suddenly. Another of Link's dexterous fingers was soon added into the mix, and Revali's breathless coos and whimpers became all the more shaky and fast.

Link gnarled his teeth and sat up a bit, hiding his face in Revali's shoulder and starting to bite at it softly. His fingers worked skillfully beneath him, rubbing in fast circles wherever they could reach as his teeth sank into his partner's soft skin. His ears were twitching slightly, and only got worse the more sounds were made near them.

Revali felt Link's teeth grazing over his neck and shoulder, and the heat of it sent him spiraling almost instantly. He had entirely given up on retaining any sense of pride by now, because whether he liked it or not, the fact he'd never been touched down there by another soul but himself made him a bit overly sensitive to it all. It was so new. He was almost mewling, for Hylia's sake.

"Ghh- Goddess, Link, stop it- I'm the one in charge-!" he exclaimed in a short burst, hips moving involuntarily into the rubbing motions that Link's fingers were making.

A harsh bite was enough to make him almost instantaneously regain focus. Although he was struggling to hold himself up, Revali snarled and moved his shoulder away from Link, clenching his feathered thighs together and moving slightly to the side. He took a couple laboured breaths, studying Link's face - which had, funny enough, immediately lost its confidence. He almost looked concerned, like he'd done something wrong.

"Y-you have done something wrong," Revali croaked, forcing a breathy laugh as he brought himself back over Link, pushing his head back against the bed using his beak, "how dare you think you're allowed to touch me? I should be the one fucking you, you selfish boy."

Link's eyes had widened a little bit more than Revali expected them to. His face was still red, and yet the Rito had failed to notice his twitching ears until now.

"Oh, how sweet~ look at my twitchy prey."

Link exhaled shakily, eyes fluttering halfway closed. Revali subconsciously preened himself over just how easy it was to turn the tables, and before he knew it, he was nipping at Link's chest.

Judging by just how quickly Link's hands firmly gripped at his braids, Revali took it that he liked those bites considerably. His beak began plucking and kneading earnestly at the Hylian's sensitive, soft skin. Hickeys were absolutely sure to be plentiful all over his body when they were through, and that was absolutely something to take pride in - although presently, his bites were too small for his liking. They just had to be bigger; no other scar or bite mark on Link's precious body was going to compare to how visible these would be.

His sweet little champion, all beautiful for him.

Revali grunted softly as Link's hands desperately tugged his braids, feeling his thighs rub together slowly the more insistent the tugs became. He distinctly picked up on the whines of his prey, though they were soft and breathy; blending in well with the crackling of the fire.

"Oh, darling, are you sensitive?" cooed the Rito between bites, feeling chills race over him when he felt his fingers dig into his head - the little rat. "Nngh- damn you~ is that your way of saying yes?"

"Hmph," replied Link in a forcibly gruff voice, sucking in a breath immediately after.

"Don't play tough, I know you're positively thirsting for me to mark my territory." he laughed softly, head tilting to the side in a teasing way. "You want to be submissive, my good little toy, don't you?"

The response Revali got - oh, Goddess, he wished he could play it back - was the sound of a desperate, pleading, aching moan. It came straight from the depths of Link's body, and it was full of so much desire. He'd never experienced lust like this before. Revali tugged his head back away from Link's skin, green eyes wandering up his quivering body to his face.

Link's eyebrows were furrowed and he bit his lip hard, evidently allowing the last bit of resistance left slip away from him.

Immediately, Revali knew he needed him. He needed him more than anything. Almost in a trance, his hips pressed up close to Link's, and his heat touched Link's _very erect_ length. Both boys tensed instantly, eyes finding each other's. Link whimpered audibly, pressing the back of his hand over his lips and clenching it into a fist. Revali gave a shallow chuckle, pressing himself closer and nearly drooling at the sensation of Link's cock twitching readily against his cloaca. His tail feathers stiffened a bit, and a soft moan of lust escaped.

"Oh, heavens, you're eager," commented the top softly, lifting himself away from Link so he could get a better look at his length. He sat back on his legs, feeling a pool of heat form at the base of his spine the moment he laid eyes on it. His boy had only leaked a little bit, which was much more than he could say for himself - oh, he was positively soaked. And this wasn't helping.

Revali bent over slowly, nuzzling Link's twitching cock with his beak tenderly. He paid attention to the little gasps and grunts the boy made, noticing he was gripping at the bed for dear life the moment contact was made.

Oh, why not.

Revali's long tongue snaked out of his mouth, reaching down to Link's tip - it looked downright painful - and tracing backwards down the entirety of his cock, leaving a trail of warm saliva. It made his knight a mess, and Revali savoured every little whimper. He licked a few more times, keeping every one equally as slow and careful as the last. Hylian skin tasted very unique, and although he'd bitten Link before and accidentally grazed over his skin with the tongue once or twice, his swollen cock tasted quite new to him nonetheless.

When complete, Revali pulled himself up Link's body with his strong wings, the gentle crackles of the warm fire coupled with the helpless voice of his lover making him shudder all over. Link still had his hands gripping the bed, of course, and he looked as if he was struggling to focus on anything.

"You want a way to focus, my little pet?" cooed the bird, warm colours illuminating him from behind. Link thought he looked dazzling. If he could have sank into the bed more, he would have when he felt Revali's feathered finger tracing his jaw and ending at his chin, coming to hold it in place steadily. The knight was at a complete loss for words, as always, but this time he wasn't entirely sure he remembered how to nod.

Before he was able to find a way to answer - the answer would have been yes, had he - Revali had dragged himself even further up his body, and all at once pressed his heat against Link's flustered face.

"Taste me."

Automatically, Link's tongue was out of his mouth and flicking Revali's sensitive genitals. He wound it repetitively in circles, winding his strong arms around each of Revali's soft thighs and squeezing tight to keep him in place. Revali was sitting right above his head now, muscles tensing and relaxing at nauseam as his body attempted to process what the hell he was feeling. It felt so, so good. He was whimpering. He was moaning. He was yelping.

"L-Link- Liiiiiink~"

"Mmph," was the feeble response he received, though muffled against his twitching nerves. Link's tongue was the most diligent part of him, along with his hands - it was so, so fast and yet none of its motions went unnoticed. Revali kept moaning, arching forward so much that he was almost touching the headboard with his forehead.

He felt Link stop suddenly, and before he could squawk out a protest, he felt the boy bite his thigh. It wasn't too hard, nor was it exactly soft, but it felt so, so right. A few softer nibbles followed before Link's tongue slipped back against him. The feeling made his eyes roll back, Revali's cum pooling around the tongue of his rival. It began dripping down his tongue and he allowed it to enter his mouth, stopping every so often to lick his lips as a means of making sure he got it all.

"Fuck-!!" exclaimed Revali, bucking his hips the more contact was made. It wasn't long before he was practically shoving himself down against Link, moaning and grabbing anywhere he could to keep himself steady. He couldn't stand the feeling of the tongue flicking against him, it was simultaneously the best and most agonizing thing he'd felt - _just like Link was_.

"Link...ghh, you filthy...th-thing..."

His desperate groans brought a hint of a smile to Link's face, though it went entirely unseen. His lips pressed close to Revali's sensitive cloaca, kissing over it with as much care - almost reverence - as possible.

When it seemed like Link was on his third or fourth kiss, he instead pressed his lips up against Revali's heat and let out a low, vibrating moan against him. Instant putty. The knight cracked a hidden grin at all the ensuing commotion. He closed his eyes, taking in all the delicious breaths and moans.

"Oh, you d-despicable- loathsome-"

Link gave Revali a long, slow lick. Just like that, he was back to writhing in pleasure, unable to force any further insults out. Link continued eating him out, hands moving up to rub and grip his sides. He tasted so, so good, his knight was in the middle of thinking when Revali managed to pull himself away. He somehow slid out of the tight grip of the blonde's arms, crawling backward with short breaths.

"While you may be my prey," Revali crooned, a look of spite appearing on his face, "you are most definitely not going to get away with an unfucked little cock."

Link tensed up and gulped. He felt a drop of Revali's cum roll down his face, and he was fairly sure a little leaked out of him as well. He sighed and lay back, eyes half lidded and strikingly beautiful in the firelight. The bird of prey noticed, seemingly all at once, every single mark - big and small - that he'd left over Link's body. They were so red, and so obviously achy. It was almost painful to take his wings off his boy for a mere second.

Within moments, Revali was arched over his Link again. He obviously had no fight left in him at all anymore. His legs were spread out in a way they hadn't all night. _Oh, was THAT an appreciated sight_.

Revali's wing carded over his partner's chest and stomach, down to his lower body where Link was just SURE that it would touch his cock, but no - it kept going. He took a moment to process this just enough before his eyes widened and he looked up at Revali, mouth opening wide before promptly closing.

"Ohh...ghh-"

Revali's feathered finger, far more adept at this sort of thing than Link had ever considered it would be, sank deep inside him and immediately began pumping with no questions asked.

"Oh, there's my good boy. Are you satisfied, handsome?" teased Revali.

As expected, Link's response was a whimper. He threw his arm across his face, hiding his eyes with it and drawing in a breath through clenched teeth. Everything in his body sang with him as he arched his back and mewled, allowing the top to thrust his short fingers in as far as they could go. He was so tight and slick, Revali thought, watching the boy's cum-covered lips move into various positions and make riveting noises. All for him.

Finally, he'd had enough.

Revali dragged his fingers out of Link and growled, taking his one of his wrists firmly as he threw a leg over his body, reaching down with a free wing and scooping up one of the leather straps he used to keep his own upper garments secure to his body. He fumbled clumsily with the thing for a moment before he was able to tie Link's wrists together, pulling the bonds tightly into place with his beak.

"Is that comfortable?" he inquired.

Link opened his mouth for an instant, though it was only to draw in a breath, and closed his eyes fully. Revali could make out an expression that clearly said "if you think it is", and felt himself smirk confidently. He couldn't resist licking his beak with satisfaction, leaning low over his prey and nuzzling over a particularly harsh wound on his neck.

"Good boy."

Revali reached down and gripped Link's cock for the first time ever, immediately earning several involuntary twitches. He felt the girth in his soft hand, stroking it idly for a few moments. It felt so good, but...deep down he knew it'd feel better somewhere else. He was too impatient for any more foreplay.

With a gasp of Link's name, Revali mounted him. He was absolutely not prepared for just how good it felt. The two of them both grunted, but Link's noises were far more whimpery by this point.

"You're s-such a good boy, my little hero~" said Revali in a praising tone. Link threw his head back and yelped, arms visibly shaking and chest rising and falling quickly. Revali found it hard to focus on anything but how good the Hylian's dick felt up inside him.

He did away with the last of his dignity and began fucking himself on Link's stiff cock, rolling his hips and resting his wings snugly on the shaking body's sides. He made all kinds of noises - the both of them did, really - but once Revali started tuning into Link's, he suddenly felt all the more primal and desperate.

He arched over Link, snarling and reaching up to grab the hero's hair in his hand. He gave a sharp tug of his head to the side, humping in a steady rhythm.

"Are you mine?" he growled, dirty blonde locks held firm. "My little fucktoy?"

"Nngh, ffuck-" Link squeaked out. Though his first word of the night was a cuss, Revali chose not to make a big deal out of it. He simply purred at the acknowledgement, and rolled his hips extra passionately down against his prize. He shivered at the soft noises their bodies thumping against each other made, beak opening to let heavy breaths escape. Revali's eyes clenched shut.

"Oh, you're s-so good...you're such a good boy, Link~" the Rito hummed, feeling Link's cum dripping inside him the more he thrust downward.

"You're such a good little toy," he opened his green eyes and fixed them on the leather straps binding Link's wrists, "and you look so delicious when you're tied up, brat."

Link bit his lip and opened his eyes halfway, gazing up at his champion and whimpering pathetically as he adjusted his arms a bit, spreading them out more above his head.

"Oh, how beautiful...s-simply breathtaking," said the top, feeling his tail feathers twitch. He rolled his hips skillfully, keeping to the rather fast pace he felt to be the most satisfying.

Link was so hard.

Revali wished he could wake up every day and treat the both of them to this special time, despite all of the duties the both of them had to attend to. He allowed his mind to drift and supply him with thoughts of waking Link up at the crack of dawn, being desperate to taste him and ride him all morning. He thought of how beautiful Link would look if he had a more convenient means of tying him up from head to toe. He focused harder than he meant to on the thought of beautiful his prey would look in Rito Village, laying in Revali's own nest, with cum all over his face - just for him.

"Just for m-me..." moaned Revali, dizzying sensation washing over him the moment he opened his eyes and gazed back down at Link. His knight was positively red, shaky and noisy. All because Revali was giving his pretty little cock attention, he realized with a grin.

The Rito leaned over the Hylian, taking in a deep breath and nibbling softly at his twitching right ear, careful not to mess with his earring. He screwed his eyes shut again, continuing the soft rolling of his hips and focusing on the thumps that he and the hero's body made against each other.

"M-my beautiful little..." Revali trailed off, suddenly noticing Link was moving his hips up repeatedly, trying to angle the strongest thrusts he could muster (which were really quite pathetic) into him.

"Oho- oh, dear, are you desperate?" Revali bit his ear, savouring the following whine. "Do you need me?"

"Mmh-!!" Link froze for half a second before continuing, seeming not to have noticed that his predator had sat up fully just after the bite, and reached a wing back behind him.

"Are you my needy little champion?"

"Mmh-"

Revali grazed a wing over his balls, and Link's blue eyes snapped open. A million words to exclaim entered his mind, but none of them ever went past his lips. The boy thrust his hips up, back arching instinctively, and closed his eyes as tight as possible.

"O-oh," mumbled Revali breathily, jittering for just a moment after the hard thrust inside him, "oh dear, y-you're close, aren't you?"

He received a very quick nod in reply. Revali smirked. He gave a low chuckle and leaned very slightly over Link, supporting himself with his wings, and kept still above the Hylian with shaky, eager breaths. He could feel the warmth of Link's body, and he noted the persistent redness of the Hylian's face, and all of the very noticeable hickeys left across his body over the course of their night together.

"Cum in me," Revali growled softly, narrowing his green eyes down at Link, "I want you to make us both cum, toy."

Link exhaled harshly a few times, still not having fully processed that Revali had stopped moving against him. He caught the end of what he was told, but that was more than enough for him to understand.

With a soft, needy inhale, Link thrust his hips up. Each thrust was full of passion and lust, and the moments between them were full of so much maddeningly desperate noises from both predator and prey.

All at once, seemingly, both of their visions blurred, and Link gave a final, long thrust inside his champion before letting himself cum. It was the hardest and most intense release of his life, and he felt the entire lower half of his body go numb as both boys' wet, sticky juices poured out of Revali and dripped quickly onto Link's abdomen.

Revali, though being the skilled flyer and archer he was, had never felt such a rush of adrenaline course through his body in his lifetime. His shoulders entirely stiffened, keeping his wings locked in place against the mattress as the sensation of Link's sticky fluids entered his body almost all at once. With the bit of control he still had in him, he jerked himself down on the boy one final time and felt himself finish, too - all too distracted with how his rival's twitching cock felt inside him to focus on much of anything else.

It seemed like they had both disappeared from existence for a moment, because the next time the boys opened their eyes, their position was entirely different. Suddenly everything felt calm, as if a storm subsided, and all that was left to hear was the rain trickling down from the trees.

The cold Hebra night outside their cabin, beautiful as it may be, felt entirely trivial in comparison to what had just happened - and what was starting to happen now.

Link's nose rubbed softly against the chest of his Revali, held snugly in place against him by his soft, navy wings. All he felt was warmth and safety, and the aches of his bite marks - somehow more soothing than he could ever explain.

Revali had graciously removed Link's bonds, and was laying on his side beside the Hylian, now, squeezing his little body as close as manageable. He was gentle, though, and was extremely conscious not to suffocate either of them. Goddess knows, though, if Revali was going to die prematurely, that truly would have been the best way to go.

His beak gently pressed against Link's head, drawing in warm breaths. The gentle sound of the fire in the background sent little tingles through Revali's relaxed wings, and indeed, Link's arms. Neither of them said anything, but held each other close in the warm, quiet room, choosing to ignore the time passing around them.

"...my rival," Revali finally breathed out, prompted by Link resting his forehead against his chest tenderly.

"Mm?"

"I didn't have anything to say," he clarified softly, voice low and buttery, "just...reminding myself, is all - and you - that I loathe you..."

Link made an acknowledging sort of noise, keeping their bodies pressed close and allowing Revali's feathers to comb through his dirty blonde hair, head lulling towards the contact made. He failed to notice the soft chuckling of his companion, who was delighted at the clinginess of the boy he held in his arms.

"My sweet," Revali said softly, barely above a whisper, "my irritating, captivating..._nauseating_ sweet."

He pressed his beak softly to Link's forehead, drawing in a deep breath. The calm atmosphere in the room made the feeling of trust between them ingrain itself far deeper, and did more to bring a sense of serenity to the boys than either of them had realized they had been needing. Revali - begrudgingly - had to admit that there was nowhere else in Hyrule...or on earth, that he would rather be.

He hummed, keeping the knight close in his wings - and finally letting himself relax.

"I hate you. ...And, for all the stupidity you embody, Link... I cherish you," breathed Revali softly, closing his eyes, "and I love you."


End file.
